Unfortunately
by Cathrine-McCord
Summary: Arthur/Eames - What if Eames lost his Totem in a littel stupid game. And what if no other than Arthur is the winner of this game ...


**Unfortunately**

He couldn't believe it.

No, No, No, that just couldn't be real!

There was no chance that this stupid, snobbish, smart grinning, arrogant idiot won. Not a single one!

There was no way this could be real.

There was no way that Arthur was sitting in front of him, this annoying super smart grin on his lips.

As he was flipping Eames Poker Chip through his slender fingers.

"Seems like I have a natural born talent in this game, don't you think?"

As Arthurs smile widened Eames grip around the edge of the table tightened.

"You fucking cheated, bloody hell!"

"Ah, I wouldn't go that far … I just-"

"Shut it!"

Eames fist hit the table.

An amused giggle found his way through Arthurs lips.

"And now give me my bloody Totem back!"

"Give it back?"

Lightly Arthur rose from his chair, walking tiptoe towards Eames, as If he was afraid of waking anyone.

As If he could have!

All of the others were sound asleep, knocked out with some of Jusufs mixtures.

This fact alone was the only reason he agreed to play Arthurs stupid games!

And maybe the chance to kick Arthurs ass.

But just maybe.

The moaning of the table showed him that exactly this ass had just sat down in front of him.

He didn't have to look up to know that the grin was still glued to Arthurs face.

He could feel it.

"But Mr. Eames, I fairly won this crappy piece of junk, I can't just give it back now~"

Red blinked in the corner of Eames eyes as the chip swung before his eyes.

Instinctive he grabbed it.

And failed.

Arthur drew it out of his sight.

"Nana, what did I just say? I won It, so-"

"SHUT UP!"

Eames was on his feet in just the split of a second.

Which didn't help him a bit.

Arthur just slipped of the table in a smooth movement.

Still swinging the chip in his hands he strolled a few steps away from Eames.

"You really want it back that bad?"

"Of course, blo-"

Clenching his fists Eames stopped his attempt on throwing himself on Arthur as he saw the grin on his lips turning mean.

He had to calm down.

This son of a bitch was just playing him.

If he calmed down he could easily take over this situation.

He wouldn't lose to this stupid smart ass.

A faint smile stretched on his own lips.

No, no never.

"Ok … you are right."

His smile widened as he saw the surprise hit in Arthurs eyes.

"Am I?"

Taken aback he even forgot to move further back as Eames closed the space between them.

"I- I mean … of course I am!"

Still astound he tried to turn around the situation again.

But It was too late.

Both of them knew.

Arthurs smile dropped.

Eames smile widened.

"Yes, you are so right ..."

In a forceful movement he slapped his hand against Arthurs causing the poker chip to sail somewhere in the depth of the hall.

All Arthur could do was follow it with his still stunned eyes.

"... I really don't need that."

"But, well, you are going to need some kind of totem ..."

"Right."

Eames wrapped his hand around Arthurs wrist.

His counterpart just looked at him, surprise turning into mistrust.

"You know, I was thinking about this for a while now, since this whole Limbus, and things get screwed happenings …"

With his smile turning into a smirk he pulled Arthur close enough to feel his hot breath on his cheeks.

"... and I guess I've found the perfect totem now."

"Which would be?"

Pulling up an eyebrow Arthur shrugged back a little.

Eames corrected the position in an instant, using his free hand to grab his waistband.

Uncompromising he dragged Arthur to his side.

"You.~"

Again Arthur shrugged as Eames hot breath touched his ear.

But it was to late to get away now.

Eames had his arms looped around him already.

Still he twisted his shoulders, desperate to get out of his opponents tight grip.

"This is so-!"

He stopped with a gasp as he felt Eames hands wandering down his back, moving towards his butt.

"Now I just have to know everything about my totem. How it feels ..."

Cavalierly one of his hands wandered around his waist and found its way into his crotch. A low angry moan came over Arthurs lips.

"... how it sounds ..."

"-so stupid!"

And a surprised look once again as he felt Eames thong pressing against his neck.

"... even how it tastes.~"

"W-What the …!"

"Yea, Its perfect, the perfect totem."

The hand in Arthurs crotch flipped open his belt, unzipped his pants.

"Don't you think?"

Eames hand slipped into Arthurs pants.

And the ground slipped from his feet.

He fell.

Damn it.

**Eames opened his eyes. **

And hit the ground.

His chair had been kicked.

Blinking he looked around.

Right beside him Arthur lied stretched on the floor.

Both of them had been kicked.

Both of them had been dreaming.

"Guys?"

Ariadnes worried face found its way into his vision as she bend over them.

"Are you allright? Eames, you twitched the whole time looking so angry, a-and then Arthur even began to moan, I-I just didn't know what else to do than to kick you … I'm sorry!"

"N-no, its perfectly fin-"

"Indeed. You should be sorry."

Eames cut Arthur off with a cocky smile.

Instantly he felt Arthurs hand slap the back of his head.

And saw the sudden redness in his face.

"No, really Ariadne its fine!"

Brushing the dirt of his suit Arthur got up as quick as he could.

Jumping to his feet too, Eames grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I still have to make sure this isn't a dream!"

"Cut that crap!"

Grinng Eames dogged another slap.

"Use your fucking own totem!"

Arthur snapped and pitched away.

His cheeks bright red.

Still grinning Eames patted the poker chip in his pocked as he watched Arthurs back disappear.

He didn't even have to check it.

This could only be reality.

Unfortunately.

**Hope you enjoyed it =)**

**I do not own Inception.**


End file.
